In doctor blade devices of this type known in the art from DE 40 01 733 A1 and DE 195 16 224 A1, the packing pieces are inserted in recesses of covers which are screwed to the end faces of the doctor blade supports. The elastomeric material packing pieces on the end faces, however, are wear parts that must frequently be replaced. In order to replace them, the covers on the end faces must be unscrewed and, after inserting new packing pieces on the doctor blade support, screwed back onto the doctor blade support, each time, requiring relatively costly maintenance work.